Many factors must be considered in developing an efficient form system for pouring concrete walls or the like. The system must be easy to assemble with proper alignment of the form walls. It must also be easy to disassemble after the concrete has been poured and has set. Furthermore, wastage of lumber and other parts used to make the concrete form system should be minimized to hold down costs for the contractor. It is especially desirable to have a concrete form system in which the panels constituting the walls of the form can be reused. Such panels constitute the bulk of material used in the concrete form system and they, accordingly, should be capable of being stacked in compact piles to minimize volume of storage space and size of trucks needed to transport the forms to and from the job. Additionally, a concrete form system utilizing reusable panels should be easily adaptable in the assembly of concrete form systems in the pouring of concrete walls of different thicknesses, and the varying of the length of individual walls of the poured concrete, and the like.
These and other desirable qualities for concrete form systems and component parts thereof are afforded by the invention herein described and claimed. Briefly, the invention relates to concrete form systems utilizing a pair of opposing walls into which the concrete can be poured. These walls are made up of a series of abutting, aligned panels adapted to receive hardware pieces which tie the opposing walls together in substantially rigid relationship and which also tie together in substantially rigid relationship adjacent abutting panels in a given wall. These panels contain, at spaced intervals along their abutting edges, holes adapted to receive studs of hardware pieces utilized to tie abutting panels together. The panels also contain apertures through which extend tie rods which connect the opposite walls together so that they are substantially rigid with respect to each other.